


Virtual Eurovision

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Coronavirus AU, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2020, Gen, The Roop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The cancellation of Eurovision due to the Coronavirus pandemic was very sad news indeed, but the EBU had finally come up with a solution to this problem. Virtual reality technology would make it possible for all the entrants to meet up with each other in a virtual event, and also allow an audience to virtually attend. Tonight was the final. The two semi-finals had been a success, and now it was time to find out who would be crowned the winner of the virtual Eurovision Song Contest 2020.
Kudos: 5





	Virtual Eurovision

The cancellation of Eurovision due to the Coronavirus pandemic was very sad news indeed, but the EBU had finally come up with a solution to this problem. Virtual reality technology would make it possible for all the entrants to meet up with each other in a virtual event, and also allow an audience to virtually attend. Tonight was the final. The two semi-finals had been a success, and now it was time to find out who would be crowned the winner of the virtual Eurovision Song Contest 2020.  
Daði Freyr, the Icelandic entrant, looked out across the virtual audience as he performed his song. It felt real, even though he knew it was virtual, it all felt so real. The audience applauded as his song ended and he walked off the stage, back to where the other contestants were waiting.  
He knew he was one of the favourites to win tonight. According to Eurovision experts, it was between him, Lithuanian group The Roop, and Bulgarian act Victoria. None of those countries had won Eurovision before, so for one of them it would be their first ever win. Daði looked around the virtual greenroom. A lot of people thought he would be the winner. A lot of people thought that Iceland were about to get their first ever Eurovision win. But that didn't matter to him one bit. What mattered is that the Eurovision had taken place, even if only virtually. His had been the last song of the night. The audience cheered as the hosts went on stage to start the voting. Edsilia Rombley, one of the hosts, explained the rules and put the list of countries on the screen. The voting was being done virtually, too. Virtual flags were being waved, the atmosphere was incredible. It basically felt exactly like Eurovision. Even Coronavirus hadn't kept Europe down, and it certainly wouldn't keep Eurovision down.


End file.
